1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a vehicle seat in which a flexible covering extends from a seatback to a deck board positioned behind the seatback.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-209002 (JP 2013-209002 A) describes a structure in which a carpet extends from a back portion of a seatback to a deck board of a luggage compartment behind the seatback so as to cover and thus hide a gap therebetween. When the seatback is in a standing state in which the seatback is used as a backrest, the carpet relaxes and hangs down in the gap between the seatback and the deck board. Also, when the seatback is tilted forward, the carpet is pulled forward following the seatback so as to be stretched between the seatback and the deck board.